


Guessing

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Running away from your problems, Silent Treatment, This is really sad guys, cold shoulder treatment, dejected bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: Bokuto is always left to guess what he has done wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this if anyone is interested in it. But it can be read by itself.
> 
> I figured that I had hurt Akaashi with "Longing," I should hurt Bokuto with this one to make it fair.
> 
> As always, prompts are always welcomed and encouraged. You can send them to my tumblr: blushibunny

Akaashi had come home quieter than usual, and he wouldn’t look at Bokuto no matter what he did to try and get his boyfriend’s attention. Maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while, but he always at least told Bokuto when he wanted some space.

Bokuto never knew what was wrong unless Akaashi told him. He knew he wasn’t the smartest, and he knew that he got on Akaashi’s nerves sometimes when he didn’t understand right away, but Akaashi was always patient and explained things to him.

Why wasn’t he doing that now?

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. I was thinking that we could watch one of your movies tonight, the ones you like. I don’t care how girly they are. I promise I won’t talk at all during the movie so you can hear it all. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Akaashi didn’t even turn to look at him, causing his heart to squeeze in his chest.

What was wrong?

“Hey, hey, Akaashi. We can go out to a nice restaurant tonight. How does that sound? You can get whatever you want.” Akaashi stayed quiet, flipping the page of his casebook. Bokuto felt like he would suffocate in this silence.

What was wrong?

“Hey, Akaashi? Did I forget something again? I’m sorry if I forgot anything. Was it my turn to go grocery shopping? Was I supposed to clean something up and forgot about it? Did I not do the laundry?” He got an irritated sigh and an aggressive page flip as a response. Bokuto felt like he had been hit.

What was wrong?

“Akaashi? I’m going to go over to Kuroo’s, okay? So I can give you your space. I think that’s what you want, but you won’t tell me, so I don’t know for sure. Can you at least look at me, so I can see if that’s what you want?”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with the coldest gaze he’s ever seen, and Bokuto felt his heart shatter, the tears already gathering in his eyes. Akaashi spoke calmly, quietly, but it was like icy waters drowning Bokuto, “Go to Kuroo’s then.”

Tears fell from Bokuto’s eyes, and he couldn’t stop the sob that shook his chest. Why was Akaashi being this way? Why wasn’t he explaining to him what was wrong? How badly had he messed up? 

What was wrong?

He ran from their shared apartment, only pausing long enough to put on his shoes. He ran and ran until his lungs burned and his sides ached, but even that didn’t compare to the pure agony happening in his heart. He felt like everything was crashing around him, crushing him with their weight. He was crashing, his mood falling too fast for him to catch himself and try to stop it. He was getting dejected, and he was still too far away from Kuroo’s house.

With the last sense of preservation he had, he texted Kuroo where he was, sitting on the sidewalk with his head between his knees, curling up protectively around himself. Tears fell freely, soaking his cheeks.

What was wrong?


End file.
